


Such A Tease

by destieljohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljohnlock/pseuds/destieljohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is too old for a babysitter but when he realises he's being babysat by the gorgeous Mr. Novak from next door he has an idea for a way that they can both have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> OK so in this story Dean is 16 and Castiel is 21 but in my country the age of consent is 16 so it isn't that bad really. I know that in the States the legal age is 18 so technically it's illegal but shhhh if you don't like it sorry *hides*

“Behave yourself tonight please Dean.” John fixed his son a stern look. Dean didn’t look up from his laptop; he had accepted his fate but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “I mean it Dean, your mother and I just want a peaceful night out without any trouble.”

Dean sighed and looked up at his father. “I promise not to cause any trouble. Anyway, won’t Mrs. Parsons make sure of that?” He said that last sentence with a sneer. That doddery old woman could barely make sure her wig was on straight, let alone make sure Dean did as he was told. 

Dean didn’t mind that his parents were going out for the night. Frankly, he thought that they deserved it. No, he didn’t mind that. What he did mind, though, was their insistence on hiring a babysitter. He had wheedled and whined, cried and cajoled all week but his sweet talk, blackmail and bribery all fell flat. He had insisted that he didn’t need a babysitter (he was seventeen, for God’s sake, not seven!) but they hadn’t listened. Dean had finally resigned all hope until he heard the next six words that came from his dad’s mouth.

“Actually, Mrs. Parsons couldn’t make it.” 

Dean paused whilst the words sunk in. She couldn’t make it? So he was...home alone?

“So I’m home alone!” Dean struggled to contain his glee.

“Please, do you really think we’d leave you alone after what happened last time?” So there may have been a small incident involving the grill. The kitchen curtains may have been a casualty. It was an accident, ok? “Castiel Novak said he’d come over and watch you.” 

“Castiel Novak?” Dean was shocked. “The guy from next door?”

“How many Castiel’s d’you think there are in Lawrence? Yeah, the guy from next door.” Dean couldn’t believe his luck. He was gonna be alone with his hot twenty-something neighbour all night long. He was fist-pumping in his head but quickly schooled his features into a nonchalant expression before his dad said “You’d better be good for him or I’ll kick your ass.”

Just then, Mary walked into the room. “John! That’s not a very nice thing to say.” She tutted but there was a smile playing on her lips. “C’mon, we’ve gotta leave now or we’ll miss our reservation.”

“Seeya, son. Castiel should be here in five minutes. He has our numbers in case of an emergency, there’s money on the side to order a pizza and your mom left a cherry pie in the fridge.” An annoying hair-ruffle and John was gone.

“Don’t be too mad at your dad and I, Dean. We’re just trying to do what’s best.”

“Yeah, ok mom.” A kiss on the cheek and Mary was gone too. Dean was home alone. For all of five minutes.

As soon as he heard the car pull out of the driveway, Dean was racing up the stairs. He had five minutes to make himself presentable. Sitting in his stinky AC/DC tee and stripy PJ bottoms might have been fine for Mrs. Parsons, but Dean was not gonna look like a slob in front of Castiel Novak, no way. 

Five minutes later Dean was sprawled elegantly on the sofa in his low slung jeans, the tight ones that showed off his ass, and no top. He had no clean t-shirts that weren’t too either small or too old and frayed. He really needed to do his laundry more often. 

Dean had never really spoken to his neighbour before, aside from the occasional greeting when the man was trimming his garden hedge or the like. The young man still lived with his parents, but in a small condo at the bottom of their garden that, according to the neighbourhood gossip-mongers, he built himself when he was 18. Now 21, Castiel had been to uni and gotten qualifications and a posh banking job, but he still didn’t want to move out.

Dean’s heart leapt when he heard a key in the door. His parents must have given Castiel the spare. Dean was jittery with nerves but he composed himself and tried to look indifferent as he flicked through the TV channels. 

“Oh, hey Mr. Novak.” Nailed it.

“Please, call me Castiel. Or Cas.” Dean’s hot neighbour looked as hot as ever in his customary suit and trench coat with his hair all ruffled and sexy and his tie skewed. It was hard not to stare.

“OK Cas.” Dean didn’t miss the way Cas purposefully averted his eyes from Dean’s bare chest. And was he blushing? Wow, Castiel Novak blushing because of him. Dean was suddenly immensely glad that he had no clean t-shirts.

“D’you wanna sit down?” Dean moved his legs to make room for Castiel on the couch. 

“Thanks Dean. Listen, I know you don’t want a babysitter and I’m kind of an annoyance right now, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, does it?”

“No. No, it doesn’t.” Dean grinned. This was gonna be a good night.

 

The men sat together for a couple of hours, eating pizza and watching a movie. The movie was crap but they had fun pointing out its flaws and laughing at them. Cas had had more fun those past couple of hours with a virtual stranger than he could remember ever having had with his friends. Well, his brothers. He didn’t really have friends. 

Castiel was also painfully aware of how close he and Dean were sitting. God, he needed to get a grip. This kid was gonna be the death of him. When he walked in and Dean was laid out on the couch like that, and topless! Castiel almost got a semi just from that. 

All night he couldn’t help himself from stealing glances at the hot boy next to him. His perfect bare chest was just too gorgeous to be ignored. When Cas realised that the vee leading down to Dean’s crotch was on show due to how low-slung the jeans were, his smart business slacks became inexplicably tight. When Dean started moaning around each mouthful of cherry pie he ate, Cas nearly moaned aloud for a very different reason. He just hoped that Dean was oblivious to how hard he was getting.

“Hey, d’you want a popsicle?” Dean asked, standing up.

“Uh, no thanks.” Castiel did not like where this was going. He wasn’t sure he could take watching Dean eat a popsicle with that devilish mouth of his.

“Suit yourself.” Dean replied, before sauntering off into the kitchen in a way that made it impossible for Cas not to stare at his ass.

“Get a grip!” Cas muttered to himself, willing his erection down. He could not be crushing on a seventeen year old boy, no way. It was wrong. It was illegal for fuck’s sake! He sat on the sofa and attempted to tidy up a bit whilst Dean was gone. Wouldn’t want the Winchesters to think they’d sat eating junk food on the sofa all night. Even though that was all they had done (and it was a lot better than what Castiel’s downstairs brain wanted to do). It briefly occurred to Cas that Dean should be in bed by now but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He wondered where Dean had got to.

 

Dean was rifling through the freezer and snickering to himself. This night was going really very well. He hadn’t planned on trying to seduce Castiel, really he hadn’t. But when he saw the little glances Cas kept throwing at him throughout the night he really couldn’t help himself. 

So he played into it a bit: stretching every so often so that a little more skin than was decent peeked out of the top of his jeans; licking his lips a little more than was necessary after each bite of pizza; moaning a little too much at how nice the pie was; “accidentally” dropping the TV remote down the back of the sofa and wiggling his ass in the air when he bent over to reach it. Okay, so he played into it a lot. So what? Cas was practically a wet dream come true with his soft, full lips and his just-been-fucked hair. Dean was only human. And it’s not like Cas didn’t want it. Judging by the man’s open mouthed staring and what Dean could only describe as a growing bulge in his pants, Cas wanted it very much.

“Ah, here they are.” Dean triumphantly produced a box of popsicles before taking out a grape one and shoving the box back into the freezer. He waltzed back into the living room (trying to suppress his grin) and flopped down on the sofa. Time to pull out the big guns.

 

Castiel was freaking out. Was Dean doing this on purpose? The boy was eating that popsicle in the most obscene way possible. Seriously. Eyes locked on the TV he licked a stripe up the side of it before tonguing the head of it (The head? What the fuck, it’s not a cock, Castiel! Calm down!) and then sucking it hard, the effort making his cheeks hollow. When Dean began deep-throating the thing Cas could not contain the choked off groan that escaped his lips. Shit. 

Again, Cas was freaking out. He just outright groaned, shit! Dean definitely heard and he was gonna kick him out or scream or call his parents or the police or- or turn his head slowly to look at Cas and wink? Wink! The bastard winked at him! The penny dropped.

“You little bastard!” Cas shouted. “You’ve been teasing me all night! On purpose!” 

Dean just smiled smugly. Well, as smugly as he could with a purple, phallic, frozen treat in his mouth. He slid his mouth off of it with a pop and said with a grin “Yeah, and you loved it you kinky fucker.” And in that instant all thoughts of the law and what Dean’s parents would say flew out of Cas’ head.

“Hey! I’m in charge here!” Cas got up close in Dean’s personal space, crawling towards him on the couch. “You should show me-“ he took the popsicle out of Dean’s mouth and threw it onto a discarded pizza box. “-some respect.”

Dean was a little scared until he felt something hard rub insistently against his thigh. Then he grinned. 

“What have you got to grin about? I think we should put that rude little mouth of yours to some use, don’t you?” 

“Oh, God yes.”

And that’s how Dean ended up kneeling on the floor between Castiel’s legs giving the man’s cock the same treatment he had given the popsicle minutes before, licking and sucking, drawing the most delicious sounds out of Cas.

What Dean lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm and it wasn’t long before Castiel was cumming with a shout, fingers threading through Dean’s short hair. What Dean didn’t manage to catch in his mouth dripped down the boy’s chin and, if there ever was a hotter sight to see, Castiel hadn’t seen it.

“That was very good,” Castiel panted “but now I think it’s your turn to be teased.”

 

All Dean’s Christmases and birthdays had come at once. He still couldn’t believe he’d just sucked Castiel Novak’s cock. And now Dean was laying on the carpet, wrists tied to a leg of the coffee table with Castiel’s tie, and jeans slowly being shimmied off of him by the beautiful man himself. Those big, blue eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Dean’s cock was so hard that when it was freed of the confines of his jeans it sprang up and slapped his stomach. Cas looked at it and licked his lips.

“No underpants? Well, you really are a naughty boy aren’t you?” Yeah, Dean really needed to get on top of the laundry situation.

Cas leant forward and crawled over Dean, trench coat now shed and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dean bucked his hips up, seeking some much needed friction.

“Ah ah ah!” Cas held Dean’s hips down with his arm. “Did I say you could do that? You’d better behave yourself if you want me to let you cum!”

Dean moaned at those words and tried to keep his hips still. 

Cas began licking and sucking at Dean’s neck, loving the sound of the young man panting beneath him. He travelled downwards peppering licks and bites on the boy’s chest before trailing his tongue around each of Dean’s nipples and blowing on the wetness left behind, watching them harden into stiff peaks. 

“Cas... Oh fuck, please...” Dean’s incoherent babbling made Cas chuckle, a deep, filthy laugh that had Dean groaning all over again.

Cas continued his slow path down Dean’s defined torso until he reached the point where the boy’s weeping cock was painting a trail of precum on his stomach. Carefully avoiding touching it, Cas leaned in and whispered “Do you want to cum, Dean?” 

The hot breath on his cock drove Dean crazy and his wrists tugged at the restraints.

“Careful now Dean, you wouldn’t want to break anything.” Castiel reprimanded Dean sternly whilst raking his fingernails lightly up and down the boy’s thighs.

Cas moved back and lent down to suck a hickey onto Dean’s inner thigh. This unexpected move had Dean almost cumming there and then. The noises coming out of his mouth were ungodly. 

“Please Cas, I’m begging you.” Dean was painfully hard. 

“Tell me what you need Dean.”

“Just – ahhh – suck my cock please or just touch it or do something!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Cas winked at Dean before taking the younger man’s cock deep into his mouth and that was all it took before Dean was cumming down his throat. 

The men lay panting together on the floor for a while before either of them deigned to break the silence. It was Dean who spoke first.

“Well that was...” He laughed sleepily “unexpected.” He was still blessed out from his orgasm and was pretty happy with himself.

“Yeah, that definitely wasn’t how I expected this night to pan out.” Dean could hear the hesitancy and the hope in the man’s voice.

“Well one thing’s for sure, I definitely wouldn’t mind having you as a babysitter again!”


End file.
